


Thanksgiving

by someofthissomeofthat11011



Series: Spierfeld Week <3 [3]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Filler/ Fluff, M/M, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofthissomeofthat11011/pseuds/someofthissomeofthat11011
Summary: Simon and Bram email back and forth around Thanksgiving. This is gonna be a really short, hopefully cute, little fic.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spierfeld Day 3: Canon Filler.

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: Nov 26 at 11:45 PM

SUBJECT: Happy Thanksgiving!

... Well, almost. Thanksgiving is just a few minutes away - can you believe it? I feel like junior year is flying by. My sister got home from school today and after the ride to and from the airport my parents and sisters are exhausted. And my older sister was apparently up most of the night packing, so I'm the only one that's awake right now. For some reason, I can't sleep. Before they went to bed, my parents told us that we have to be prepared to tell everyone what we are grateful for tomorrow at dinner. I think it's getting to me.

I know this should be something that’s really easy to do, but all I can think about is how I am the most grateful for you this year. I can’t tell my family this, but I can tell you and maybe I need to get it out before tomorrow so I don't end up blurting out that I'm gay - not that there's even the slightest chance in hell that I would.

I am so grateful for you Blue. I feel like I didn’t even realize that I was missing something in my life until I started talking to you. You make me feel less alone in this crazy, mixed up world and I think you’re freaking amazing. I know I probably just sounded like a freaking sap and that you would have been much more eloquent, but it’s late and I mean every word anyway.

Don’t you find it weird that there’s a holiday for being grateful for what you have? I know I’m grateful everyday for you, but I don’t think I’ve ever told you that. We should be grateful for stuff everyday, not just on Thanksgiving.

Love, Jacques

 

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Nov 27 at 12:17 AM

SUBJECT: Re: Happy Thanksgiving!

Jacques,

You’re in luck. It’s officially Thanksgiving, so I will accept your Happy Thanksgiving now. Though, is this all that happy of a holiday? This holiday is pretty much built on a throne of lies.

I know what you mean about needing a holiday to be grateful for things. It never made sense to me that we would need an excuse to say thank you for stuff and I’m a little ashamed to admit that I do that too. I say thank you for the little things in my day-to-day (usually), but I don’t really acknowledge the big things except for around Thanksgiving.

I think most people are like that. I don't know what it is. Maybe if we were grateful all year round, people think we wouldn't have an excuse to come together and eat an excessive amount of food. Or maybe Thanksgiving gets in our heads and makes us think we have to wait.

Is Thanksgiving a big deal for you and your family?

Love, Blue

 

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: Nov 27 at 1:02 AM

SUBJECT: Re: Happy Thanksgiving!

I will never forget the day that I found out Thanksgiving wasn’t this beautiful holiday that brought people together. And I don’t need you to remind me of that. It’s almost as bad as freaking Columbus Day.

I usually don’t care all that much for Thanksgiving, partly because of the trauma of having my childhood beliefs ripped out from underneath me when I was younger and partly because I always found it to be awkward. I remember my parents used to dress us up when we were little and we would have to stand around for what felt like hours as we watched the Shady Creek parade. They don’t even throw out candy. They throw confetti shaped like corn - how disappointing is that? There was one particularly painful year where me and my sisters had to dress up like pilgrims - yes, freaking pilgrims - and had to be a part of the parade. Thankfully, the tradition of dressing up wore off several years ago… I guess that’s another thing to be grateful for.

I always found it awkward to share what I was grateful for. It never felt like I really meant it. I also usually don’t have anything new to be thankful for and this year… I think I’m just really grateful to have you. I'll probably have to say that I'm grateful for my family and maybe I'll throw in that I'm grateful for Reese's or Oreos. Do you see how much pressure that is?

After the parade (which we still wake up at the crack of dawn to see), Thanksgiving is always a pretty quiet affair for us. We eat dinner together as a family, say what we are grateful for, and then we’ll probably watch a movie or something. For my parents, it’s about spending time together and appreciating each other, more than anything else. What about you? Any fun Thanksgiving traditions?

Love, Jacques

 

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Nov 27 at 1:55 AM

SUBJECT: Re: Happy Thanksgiving!

That sounds like a pretty great Thanksgiving! I usually have dinner with my mom. She usually goes all out. Even though it's just the two of us, she would get a huge turkey and would spend hours basting it to perfection. I was always in charge of the mashed potatoes... or at least as in charge as I could be when she was standing over my shoulder and breathing down my neck. After the turkey and mashed potatoes, we would just defrost a bag of mixed vegetables and open a can of cranberry sauce for our sides. It’s far from the traditional spread at Thanksgiving, but it worked for us. We would have leftovers for weeks.

Unfortunately, this year my mom is working, so I’m stuck with my dad and stepmom for Thanksgiving. Not that I don’t love them, but I know I’m going to have to see Mr. Sexual Awakening. It’s hard to forget that he helped me realize I was gay and I never know how to act around him, especially since he has no idea.

Plus, I haven’t seen my dad since the summer, so that’s weird. He always tries to overcompensate for missing so much time, so we find ourselves in these uncomfortably awkward situations where we both just kinda want to disappear. On top of that, I’m going to spend six hours being asked questions about college and why I don't have a girlfriend. I'll basically spend the whole night trying to pretend that I’m not a complete mess inside.

I’ll be happy when it’s over. But just so you know Jacques, in my family we don’t talk about what we are grateful for on Thanksgiving, but if we did, it would definitely be you.

At the risk of sounding sappy, I just want to say that I got pretty lucky that day you responded to my post on creeksecrets. I never expected to find someone like you that I can unequivocally be myself with. I never expected to be able to talk about my fears and hopes and dreams without worrying about being judged for it. I am so grateful for you. More than you can know.

It’s late and I have to be up in a couple of hours to drive to Savannah. It’s a long drive and I’m not looking forward to it. I hope I’ll get to talk to you tomorrow, but if I don’t, have a Happy Thanksgiving. I’ll be thinking of how grateful I am for you all day. God that sounds corny, but I’m not going to delete it.

Good night!

Love, Blue

 


End file.
